


paint splattered on my t-shirt

by mcmargentinski713



Series: My Niche Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The fluffiest thing I've ever written, There's cookies involved, and painting, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: In which Lydia and Stiles are engaged about six years in the future, living back in California, and they just bought their first house, so painting ensues and well.....a little playful banter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so it's been months since I last posted, I know, and I'm sorry for that. I hope this short little canon compliant stydia drabble and the fact that stydia is now a canon couple on the show makes up for it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Teen Wolf or it's characters. All rights belong to none other than the amazing stydia shipping Jeff Davis himself and of course, MTV.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Stiles, can you please put down your phone and help me out a little?” 

Her voice startles him causing his hands to fumble with his phone until it plops into the tray of light grey paint. “Great. Now I have to clean my phone off,” he says, waddling into the kitchen.

The place isn’t small, but it’s not too big either. It’s really just the right size for a newly engaged couple. And the property is nice, clearly taken care of, but again not too big. Maybe one-third of an acre? Stiles insists they get a dog of some kind now that they have the room for it, but Lydia’s settled on it just being them two for a while.

The kitchen opens right into the living room and everything’s wide paneled light wood floors with the master bedroom and office space being the only two exceptions. The foyer is part of the living room, well, really there’s not much of a foyer, it’s the just the linoleum tiles by the front door.

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t been on your phone texting Scott…..”

“So, what? This is Scott’s fault now?” Stiles jokes, wiping the paint from his phone with a paper towel.

“No, I didn’t say that.”

His phone chirps, alerting him of a new message from Scott.

_ Dude, Mr. Timmons just called me back. He said I got the job! :D _

Stiles’ face lights up with glee. “Scott got the job. Scott got the job at the Pinewood Animal Hospital, Lydia!” He’s practically jumping with joy, and it makes Lydia giggle, her lips curling up at the edges.

“Tell him congratulations, but that we need to get to painting.”

“Tell him we need to paint?”

“No, you nitwit. Tell him congrats from both of us, and then we need to start painting.”

“Oh. Okay.”

_ Wow. That’s awesome, dude. I’m really happy for you. Oh, and Lydia says congratulations too. :) I gotta help her paint the living room, so I’ll check in with you later, okay? _

He leaves his phone on the counter and then grabs the roller and starts painting.

Almost two hours pass by the time they’re nearly done with the first coat. They would’ve been done probably half an hour ago if Stiles didn’t keep “accidentally” bumping into Lydia or if Lydia didn’t keep playfully splashing him with paint, turning his old battered up white t-shirt a light grey.

“Maybe we should take a break,” Lydia suggests, wiping a few wisps of hair from her forehead, getting some paint stuck in her brow.

“Why would we- uh, Lydia…..you got a little….paint right here,” he says, pointing to his own left brow.

“What? Get it off.”she says, trying to get it off herself, but instead all she really ends up doing is smearing it further into her brow.

“Lydia, let me,” he says, licking his thumb to run over the spot in her eyebrow with the paint in it.

“Is it gone?”

“Yeah.” He puts down the roller and grabs the other paint brush, dipping it the paint and then brushing the excess off on the side of the tray before flicking it at Lydia as payback.

She squeals and they burst into a fit of stomach clenching laughter.

“Well, now we should take a break.” Stiles comments.

“I’ll make your favorite cookies.” Lydia calls, already halfway to the kitchen.

“No, you won’t. You’ll burn them like the last time and the time before that and the time before-”

“We get it, Stiles, I can’t bake,” Lydia smiles.

“You can’t cook either.”

“Hahaha. Very funny.”

“It’s true.” He pecks a smile into her cheek, passing by her with the chocolate chip cookie dough he threw together this morning before heading off to work.

She settles at the table tucking in the corner of the room and watches as he rolls the dough into little balls before placing them on the baking sheet.

“You know, my mom used to buy these all the time and have them made for me when I would come home from school…..you know before she got really bad. And sometimes Scott would come over just to steal a few cookies and then leave. My mom found it the most hilarious thing in the world. She said Scott was using me to get the cookies.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“No, he was definitely using me for the cookies. That’s why we’re still best friends all these years later.” Stiles says sarcastically, placing the tray of uncooked cookies in the oven.

Lydia lets out a muffled laugh, admiring the way her soon to be husband moves around the kitchen so effortlessly, untying the apron from around his hips and tossing it onto the back of the chair before sitting down with her.

“You have a little dough on your cheek,” Lydia leans over, darting her tongue out and swiping up, the cookie dough flicking to the back of her mouth.

He smiles and captures her lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

 


End file.
